Qu'importe le père du moment que l'héritier soit Malfoy
by Aliserre
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione et Drago n'arrivent pas à concevoir. Lucius sort de prison et décide de rendre visite à son fils. Celui-ci est absent, mais Hermione est bien là. Et volent les étincelles! Dramione, LuciusxHermione. MATURE


**_Qu'importe le prénom du moment que l'héritier soit Malfoy!_**

 **Dramione & Lucius/Hermione**

 _Public averti avisé. M pour une raison très explicite (c'est le cas de le dire)._

* * *

Après la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, le monde magique avait pansé ses plaies. Mais malgré la magie, tout ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Comme pour Rome, Poudlard, Près-au-Lard, ou encore le Chemin de Traverse, les reconstructions avaient avancé lentement et difficilement. À l'image de la société magique. Le gouvernement politique avait été provisoirement confié aux mains de Shacklebolt qui s'était rapidement entouré d'Arthur Weasley, d'Hermione Granger, de Severus Rogue et de Narcissa ex-Malfoy redevenue Black.

Le choix de ces deux derniers avait surpris, et en avait même courroucé plus d'un. Pourtant l'opinion publique avait dû revenir sur ses préjugés. Les mémoires de l'ancien directeur conservées magiquement eurent raisons des derniers arguments de l'accusation menée contre le Prince de sang-mêlé et entraînèrent l'abandon des charges au terme du procès rocambolesque du fameux espion de Dumbledore.

Quant à Narcissa, Shacklebolt avait entendu le récit de Harry sur sa « résurrection » et c'est, en fin de journée, dans son bureau ministériel, qu'il avait put voir, et sentir, toute la dévotion que cette très belle femme pouvait offrir au nom de la sécurité de son fils. Après cette nuit, il avait su que si un manque apparaissait ou qu'un problème risquait de ternir l'horizon de Drago, il pourrait compter sur les magnifiques talents de cette dame fort généreuse et très habile pour combler ce besoin ou assurer la sérénité de son garçon.

Autre avantage non-négligeable qu'elle lui apportait : elle comprenait, parlait et représentait la couche sociale des sang-purs. De fait, elle assurait l'apaisement entre ce nouveau gouvernement et les anciennes familles influentes marginalisées depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Néanmoins, ses liens avec ses semblables s'étaient quelque peu refroidis après l'annonce du divorce de son couple. Chez les mondains, le mariage n'avait pas pour finalité de satisfaire les individus mais bien de perpétuer la lignée. Le bonheur, une notion abstraite que revendiquent ceux qui ne possèdent rien à savoir les traîtres à leur sang, les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe. D'ailleurs, le divorce était une invention moldue! Ces parasites salissaient tout : la nature, les rites sociaux, peut-être même allaient-ils trafiquer leurs propres gènes pour avoir une descendance parfaite. Ils étaient inhumains.

Mais Narcissa avait fait fi de tout cela, des messe-basses, des hypocrites, tout ça, elle connaissait. Elle les côtoyait depuis son plus jeune âge. Pour une fois, elle avait fait quelque chose pour elle-même, pour son propre bien. Sans doute avait-elle trop fréquenté Miss Granger pour commencer à seulement vouloir espérer, croire en de choses nouvelles. Et son premier pas en tant que femme éclairée, dès le lendemain de sa nuit avec Kingsley, fut de soumettre à son mari une demande de divorce à l'amiable.

La raison ? Lucius avait mis en danger son bébé. _« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous mènera vers la gloire »_ disait-il. _« Le Maître vaincra cette vermine »_ crachait-il. _« Vous-Savez-Qui nous protégera »_ soufflait-il. _« Le Maître veut mon fils dans Ses rangs. Quel honneur ! »_ s'exclamait-il. Et voir cette moitié d'homme noircir l'innocent bras de son enfant l'avait torturée. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait l'outrage qui avait traîné son ange dans la noirceur. Désormais son pauvre garçon affrontait quotidiennement les médisances. Mais depuis peu, il remontait, pas après pas, vers la bienfaitrice lumière grâce à sa glorieuse fiancée.

« Ah Miss Granger ! Je pensais justement à vous. »

La jeune brune referma la porte du bureau de Miss Black derrière elle et s'avança de deux pas avant de la saluer chaleureusement. Si Narcissa gérait la communication auprès des très grandes familles, Hermione s'occupait de l'économie du pays et touchait aussi, un peu trop souvent au goût de ses proches, les différents dossiers du gouvernement qui l'intéressaient : droits des enfants nés de parents moldus, fondation d'écoles primaires magiques, …

Son intelligence et sa curiosité lui avaient valu le surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à Poudlard et cette qualification ne pouvait plus lui être retirée. Elle aurait voulu tout faire mais à moins de parvenir à créer plusieurs clones d'elle-même, elle savait que ses capacités physiques la limitaient. Alors régulièrement, elle mettait à jour sa liste des objectifs à atteindre.

Aider à reconstruire l'école magique. Fait.

Elle revoyait les mines abattues des bénévoles venus prêter main forte face à l'importance des travaux. Elle se souvenait de l'amour renaissant toujours plus fort entre Harry et Ginny. Ou le visage éberlué de Ron quand avec elle, ils les avaient surpris à se tripoter, derrière une armure, tels les collégiens qu'ils avaient tous été. La reconstruction avait rebâti le Trio d'Or, les tensions à jamais apaisées. Hermione ne voyait en Ron qu'un ami et lui, qu'un pote. Ah, les garçons…

Participer au procès de Severus Rogue. Fait.

Il devait être défendu, au nom de Dumbledore et pour lui montrer que même s'il est dans son souvenir d'enfant toujours ce bâtard graisseux, maintenant elle pouvait comprendre, pardonner et enfin avancer main dans la main avec un futur collègue. Le procès avait cicatrisé la plupart des plaies dans le cœur de la jeune Griffondor et même si l'une d'elle resterait à jamais indélébile, elle savait qu'elle-même guérirait avec le temps et qu'elle-même continuerait d'avancer.

Parler à Drago. Fait.

Il avait été une réelle surprise. D'abord parce qu'en tant que jeune mangemort, il avait bénéficié de travaux d'intérêt général contre une semi-liberté avant son jugement, qui n'avait pas eu lieu, et qu'il les avait réalisés alors qu'elle-même s'y trouvait. Elle avait reconnu qu'il avait été indifférent à toutes ses tentatives d'approches. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné la partie pour autant. Ensuite, l'attirance qu'il exerçait volontairement ou non sur la gente féminine l'avait enfin atteinte. Et c'est grâce à sa nouvelle collaboratrice, Narcissa alors Malfoy à ce moment-là, qu'elle l'avait enfin abordé.

Dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, à l'ombre d'un tilleul, elle avait rapidement été invitée à siroter un thé en compagnie de Drago et Narcissa. De là, la fougueuse lionne, vêtue d'une séduisante robe à fines bretelles, avait parlé météo, boutique, économie, politique, justice, Rogue et son procès et là, elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'attendait pas de l'héritier Malfoy, des excuses ou qu'il paye pour ses actes ; à ses yeux, il était innocent, guidé aveuglement par un père sans doute abusif dans son autorité et soumis par la peur à un être criminel. La tirade avait échauffé le visage de la brune et sa vivacité avait fissuré le masque du blond. Le sourire qu'il lui avait alors adressé l'avait totalement chamboulée. Surprise, Hermione l'était enfin quotidiennement. De sourires, mimiques, salutations, paroles brèves, échangées, longues, d'un frôlement, d'une main sur un bras, d'un pouce sur une joue, d'une bise, d'une caresse de réconfort, d'un câlin, de chatouilles, de baisers peut-être plus long sur la joue puis déposés délicatement sur les lèvres. Comme pour Rome, leur couple ne s'était pas formé en un jour.

Dix mois pour atteindre la première base comme l'appellent les adolescentes américaines.

Seulement deux semaines avant que Drago ne lui propose un restaurant.

Six mois de sorties avant qu'ils acceptent de se considérer sérieusement comme un couple.

Deux mois pour trouver une petite maison dans laquelle ils pourraient aménager leur petit nid douillet.

De nouveau six mois avant que Miss Granger devienne une future Malfoy comme l'a suppliée un Drago agenouillé, brandissant une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

Encore un an, alors que la fête de la musique bât son plein en France, avant qu'un mage lie ce tout jeune couple rayonnant d'amour sur la pelouse du manoir Malfoy. Mariage qui solde deux belles années et quatre mois d'agréables découvertes libertines commises en toute impunité avec Drago. Mais alors que le deuxième anniversaire de leur couple approche, le ventre de la mariée demeure désespérément plat.

"Alors ? Quand serai-je grand-mère ?" demanda joyeusement Narcissa, inconsciente de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Vous voulez vraiment être appelée grand-mère, Narcissa ?" biaisa Hermione, la question assombrissant instantanément son humeur.

"Certainement pas," ria-t-elle, "pour eux, ce sera Cissa."

"C'est aussi ce que je me disais… je passais te déposer une demande récente de divorce. Il semblerait que ta volonté ait incité les jeunes sorcières à t'imiter. Miss Pansy, ex-Parkinson, Smith souhaite se séparer de son mari. Je te laisse le document ici," continua-t-elle en le posant sur une pile d'autres papiers semblables, "Et sur ce j'y vais, à plus tard."

"Je vais bien, Hermione," s'éleva sa voix légère. "Je ne vais pas me jeter aux pieds de Lucius pour qu'il me pardonne ma décision de partir. Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Et il a signé le contrat. Aujourd'hui, je suis une femme libre. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort de prison demain que je vais revenir sur celle-ci et le rejoindre. Non, mon histoire avec Lucius est terminée. Il continuera à vivre mais sans moi. Lui et moi, c'est fini."

"Très bien," souffla la lionne. "Drago comptait l'inviter à boire le thé, peut-être même dîner demain. Si tu désires nous rejoindre…"

"Merci ma fille. Je viendrai pour le thé dans ce cas."

Hermione acquiesça puis rejoignit enfin son bureau. Si Narcissa semblait sereine, Hermione, elle, n'en menait pas large. Un soir où Drago observait plus qu'il ne buvait son verre de whisky pur feu, il avait reconnu que son père lui manquait. Hermione, pour le bonheur de son mari, avait usé de son statut d'héroïne de guerre pour gracier, en toute discrétion, le criminel Lucius Malfoy, mangemort convaincu de feu Voldemort, ancien bras droit de ce mage noir, reconnu coupable de multiples tortures dont l'usage fréquent du doloris et de l'imperium sur autrui. Sa peine, dans une prison hautement sécurisée et sans détraqueur, s'élevait à trente ans. L'intervention anonyme d'un nom héroïque l'en tire au bout de deux ans seulement.

Bien sûr, sa sortie précipitée avait soulevé les critiques de la population et la peur est réapparue mais les conditions que Lucius avait acceptées, votées par le peuple dans le but d'atténuer sa crainte, régissent sa libération. Il récupère le traceur que porte tout jeune sorcier, ses déplacements et l'usage de sa magie sont rapportés aux aurors et aux curieux. Les sorts de sa baguette sont bridés, il n'effectuera que de la magie soit basique soit défensive. Il lui est interdit d'approcher ses victimes, de sortir de nuit, de reformer le groupuscule mangemort, de soudoyer le gouvernement politique pour son profit personnel, de faire du chantage pour son seul usage, de transmettre la grippe et la vache folle, de… et de … ou encore de … puis encore … , … , … etc. La liste des interdits est relativement longue et, à son avis, absurde. Comme s'il voulait un autre maître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou pour l'escorter dans ses déplacements. Le transplanage restait l'unique magie complexe que la justice lui autorisait.

* * *

Le désir noircissait ses pupilles. Si dans sa lointaine jeunesse, il aimait le sexe, l'âge et le mariage n'avaient en aucun cas restreint sa passion et il s'y adonnait régulièrement avec sa femme, quitte à légèrement abuser de l'imperium pour qu'elle ne refuse pas ses pulsions. Désormais, il était libre. Doublement libéré de la justice pénitentiaire et de son mariage. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas sauté de joie à la demande de divorce, mais dorénavant il pourrait papillonner de femme en femme sans être infidèle. Il s'assurerait toutefois de ne pas engendrer de bâtard qui risquerait de diviser l'héritage Malfoy promis à son héritier. Ah les joies de la chair !

Deux ans à ronger son frein. La masturbation, au bout d'un moment il n'avait plus eu le choix, l'avait laissé insatisfait, et comme un cheval de course avant une importante compétition, l'excitation dressait considérablement son sexe rigide alors que le sorcier tournait en rond dans sa cage.

Il allait sortir. Bientôt. Et sitôt dehors, il lèverait une fille. Il la lui fallait consentante, il ne serait pas d'humeur à polémiquer. Et sûrement à l'ombre d'une ruelle, il n'aurait pas non plus la patience d'atteindre un lieu clos, il la trousserait. Il la transpercerait de son désir impatient. Il la foutra bien, et s'il ne l'envoie pas au septième ciel, lui irait pour deux et par la voie express.

"Un message pour toi Malfoy", grinça la voix d'un gardien.

Le pli ouvert, oui le courrier est toujours surveillé, Lucius en prit connaissance. De l'invitation lancée par Drago, il crut comprendre que c'était lui, celui qui avait agi dans l'ombre pour le faire rapidement sortir. Les filles pouvaient attendre un peu. En parfait Lord, il irait remercier son sauveur en premier. Ensuite, ensuite il répondrait aux exigences de son sexe.

"Vous êtes libre M. Malfoy."

Sitôt dit, sitôt transplané. Sortir de la labyrinthique prison fut un véritable parcours du combattant pour l'ex-mangemort. Ses nerfs tendus, il avait franchi sas, portes grillagées, faux murs avec des pas de plus en plus chaotiques. À chaque fin d'étape, un processus identique se reproduisait, l'exaspérant de plus en plus : fouille corporelle méthodique, interrogatoire, relevé de son identité physique et magique. Alors qu'une énième porte surgissait devant ses yeux, la colère déformant ses traits, le gardien qui l'avait guidé tout le long de sa sortie, l'arrêta, s'éloigna et lui rapporta ses effets personnels. Pendant que le sombre sorcier se saisissait de ses biens, il le délivra de cette merveilleuse phrase magique. Et, aussitôt, Lucius transplana.

Ce n'était pas un manoir. Bien trop petit pour cela. Le jardin paraissait bien entretenu. Un paon albinos évoluait glorieusement sur l'herbe verte, animal blason de la famille Malfoy. Il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Il entra facilement dans la propriété et toqua contre le panneau de bois de l'entrée.

"Tu as oublié tes clés mon cœur ?" ria une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la cloison. Rire qui s'évanouit à la vue de son visiteur. "Merlin ! … M. Malfoy, je suis confuse, je pensais … heure du thé, Drago travaille …" expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Les rougeurs et le balbutiement de la jeune femme malmenèrent son appétit sexuel. Il avait, malheureusement, appris l'union de son fils avec la sang-de-bourbe Granger. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait cet acte, mais ça c'était avant de sentir qu'elle était capable de le rendre dur. Ses valeurs morales sur le sang n'avaient plus lieu d'être devant la preuve irréfutablement physique qui le raidissait. C'était ça ou avouer la faiblesse corporelle qui le torturait. En plus, elle portait une robe légère et tellement pâle qu'il avait l'impression de la voir nue. Il la voulait, là, maintenant. Il sentait ses yeux s'assombrir, et inconsciemment il huma l'air profondément, amenant son odeur féminine jusqu'à son nez. Il la voulait, c'était…

"Madame Malfoy," prononça-t-il.

Hermione avait sous les yeux une vision future de ce que serait Drago dans vingt-cinq ans : un pur mâle. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas maintenant ; mais l'amour enveloppait chacune de leur tendre étreinte. Ajoutez à cela, la monotonie de leur rapport, et leur brièveté, ainsi que le travail chronophage de son époux – La Gazette employait Drago comme journaliste international d'où ses absences répétées – et vous obtenez une Hermione doublement frustrée : sexuellement et maternellement. Ce n'est pas avec son homme peu présent qu'elle allait tomber enceinte et ainsi réaliser son quatrième objectif, vœu commun du couple. Elle était fidèle à son mari mais ses hormones entrèrent en ébullition à la vue et à la voix de Lucius. Cet homme, la prison l'avait rendu sauvage. Primaire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Le moindre geste et ce prédateur lui sauterait dessus. Elle le sentait.

"Monsieur Malfoy," salua-t-elle calmement.

Lentement elle recula, l'invitant d'un geste à pénétrer sa demeure. Lentement, il la suivit, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ce corps qui l'attirait, attentif à d'éventuels signes de faiblesse qui révéleraient son désir pour lui. Elle reculant, lui marchant, ils longèrent le couloir, ignorèrent le salon ouvert et sa terrasse, et aboutirent dans une pièce chaleureuse.

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit coupant leur connexion visuelle. Profitant que M. Malfoy observait les murs jaunes de sa cuisine aménagée, Hermione éteignit d'un mouvement de baguette l'horloge numérique puis, d'un accio informulé, elle fit venir à elle, une potion violette qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. L'homme ne s'empêcha pas de l'interroger :

"Est-ce contagieux ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Vous consommez, en pleine journée, une potion qui n'est certainement pas un thé. J'en déduis que vous êtes souffrante. Votre maladie risque-t-elle de me contaminer ?"

Les joues rougissantes, Hermione rétorqua que non, son sang pur n'allait pas être perturbé par ses hormones.

"Vos hormones ?" railla le blond.

 _Oups,_ pensa-t-elle, lapsus révélateur. Elle tenta rapidement de se corriger.

"Mes hormones ? mes microbes plutôt ! mes microbes !" assena-t-elle. "Vous avez dû mal entendre. Et non," coupa-t-elle le foudroyant du regard alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche très certainement pour répliquer par une méchanceté. "Non je ne suis pas malade. Du moins, j'aimerai l'être pour les neuf prochains mois. Cela nous plairait à Drago et moi."

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau prendre la parole pour plus d'explications, la lumière éclaira son esprit. Elle voulait être grosse. De son fils. D'un Malfoy. Malfoy vous avez dit ? Il y en a déjà un dans la pièce.

"Et comment fonctionne cette potion ?" susurra-t-il aimantant le regard de sa bru au sien.

La langue de celle-ci se délia, comme toujours, délivrant aussitôt la réponse.

"Elle s'active dès la fin de son absorption et pendant les deux prochaines heures, ma période ovulatoire sera la plus féconde. La potion augmente en effet la production d'œstrogènes et de progestagènes, augmentant par conséquent le développement maximal du corps jaune, communément nommé ovule. Celui-ci ne dure plus vingt-quatre heures mais quarante-huit heures. Bien entendu, plus l'acte sexuel a lieu tôt, plus j'ai de chance que la fécondation se produise. Pour cela, il faudra, faudrait que Drago…"

"Jouisse en vous. Rapidement. Lui ou un autre Malfoy," conclut-il pour elle.

Pendant son discours scientifique auquel il n'avait strictement rien compris, Lucius avait contourné la table et s'était approché d'elle. Il avait délicatement mais fermement posé ses mains de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, l'enfermant sans la toucher entre ses bras. Elle était sa proie et en bon chasseur, collant brusquement son bassin au sien, il lui fit sentir l'arme avec laquelle il comptait la terrasser. Longue. Dure. Sa baguette n'aurait aucune pitié.

Elle poussa un couinement. De peur ? Par l'intrusion brutale de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans son espace vitale. De plaisir ? Par la rigidité qui lui promettait monts et merveilles. Immobile, elle avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, de douloureux halètements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Elle était figée, magnétisée par le regard nébuleux de son beau-père, tellement semblable à celui de son Drago. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pince un mamelon.

La brève souffrance lui fit fermer les yeux. Offrande naïve qu'un hululement arracha à sa torpeur. Une chouette, missive à la patte, patientait. Hermione rapidement s'écarta, se recoiffant et se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Et si cela avait été Drago ? Ou encore Narcissa ? Elle devait se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un écart alors qu'elle porterait bientôt l'héritier Malfoy, conçu par Drago Malfoy. Lui ou un autre Malfoy… Son regard de lui-même repartit à l'assaut de ce monstre. Grand. Bien fait. Un port altier. Le laisser aller de son séjour au frais accentuait son côté mauvais garçon, lui qu'elle avait connu si propre, si élégant, si glaçant de perfection. Drago avait sa blondeur, sa taille, ce même regard magnétique, cette bouche captivante qui souriait…

Prise en flagrant délit dans l'observation détaillée de Lucius, Hermione se détourna pour se concentrer sur le courrier. Lettre d'excuse de son mari. Il devait interviewer Ronald Weasley, élu meilleur sportif de l'année. Il en aurait pour deux heures, mais qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, c'était les inconvénients du métier, et qu'elle soit prête à le recevoir, il ne ferait pas long feu. Il avait hâte d'y être. "Hâte d'y être," murmura-t-elle sombrement.

"Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être en vous Hermione," ronronna l'homme derrière elle.

Il l'empêcha de se retourner en plaçant fermement ses mains sur son bassin. Il s'appuya contre le dos de la jeune femme, l'emprisonnant de nouveau entre son corps viril et la surface en marbre froid. Elle se cambra inconsciemment, touchant de ses fesses rebondies sa virilité dressée. Il se frotta vigoureusement contre ce cul tendu, tirant de la gorge de sa victime, des sons appréciateurs. Ses mains s'activèrent. L'une passa sur son ventre et échoua sur son pli de l'aine, restant éloigné de la zone sensible. L'autre attaqua un sein, le maltraitant, le caressant, l'empoignant, le triturant, obtenant des râles de la jeune femme. Ne semblait-il pas plus gros d'ailleurs ? Sa deuxième main attrapa le second sein pour le soupeser. Oui, ils étaient bien plus volumineux. Sans aucun doute l'absorption de cette potion aura eu un effet secondaire des plus appréciables d'après lui. La main redescendit peu de temps après pour frotter le pli de l'aine, frôlant vicieusement l'une de ses lèvres intimes. Elle s'arc-bouta, cherchant la friction libératrice qu'il refusait pour le moment de lui donner.

"Lucius," haleta-t-elle.

"Oui," souffla-t-il. "Je sais. Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux que mon doigt, celui-ci tapota son pli de l'aine, te touche, et il exécuta lentement le geste."

"Oh oui," expira-t-elle.

"Mais sache que si je le fais encore, il faudra que tu en subisses les conséquences. Veux-tu porter le fruit Malfoy, Hermione ?"

Le silence ne lui plut pas, alors sournoisement, il glissa son majeur entre les plis intimes et honteusement humides de la griffondor.

"Oui," quémanda-t-elle. Il réitéra le geste plus fort.

"Oui," répéta-t-elle. "Je veux un enfant. De toi, de Drago. Peu importe, le père et l'enfant seront Malfoy avant tout."

Elle avait correctement répondu. Aussitôt il exécuta sa demande. Il retroussa largement la robe sur son cul, écarta la lingerie et glissa son puissant sexe, libéré de tout carcan, dans son étroitesse. Sa chaleur, cette humidité, son sexe semblait revivre, et lui, Lucius, grognait de plaisir. Sa main agrippée à la hanche féminine, l'autre enroulée dans sa chevelure sauvage, Lucius la tenait plaquée sous lui, contre un meuble, soumise et quémandeuse. Son bassin la martelait encore et encore. Sans relâche. Et quand elle poussa un cri, entrouvrant ses lèvres rouges que la passion colorait, il les imagina encombrées de son sexe, dégoulinantes du plaisir qui jaillirait de sa bouche remplie de sa semence. L'image l'électrocuta et il jouit dans un râle étouffé.

La respiration d'Hermione était erratique. Elle avait été prise, plus fort et plus violemment que Drago ne le faisait habituellement et cela l'avait diablement excitée. Mais sa frustration avait atteint un nouveau seuil. Dire qu'elle avait côtoyé les étoiles… le regard triste de son amante fit comprendre à Lucius qu'il s'était un peu oublié. Qui ne le serait pas après deux ans d'abstinence forcée ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait y remédier, et être plus doux, peut-être. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique, oui il aurait largement le temps de profiter à nouveau de son corps avant l'arrivée de son fils.

"Pouvons-nous nous laver ?" questionna-t-il en se retirant d'elle. Elle acquiesça et le conduisit à l'étage.

Une grande douche spacieuse et luxueuse l'accueillit. Il reconnaissait là le style de Drago. Tout de suite, il vit l'utilité du lavabo et du miroir que des pensées bien peu chastes envahissaient pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

"Les serviettes sont dans ce meuble. Il y a du savon et du shampoing ici," montra-t-elle brièvement, prête à aller cogiter seule au mal qu'elle venait de faire à son couple.

"Où pars-tu Hermione ? j'ai dit « nous », pas « je ». Je vais avoir besoin de toi."

Elle redressa la tête, ne comprenant pas. Du doigt, il la désigna puis lui et enfin son sexe flasque. Elle était choquée. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ça ? C'était pour les femmes de petites vertus et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'était pas une …

 _Et coucher avec son beau-père tout juste sorti de prison parce que t'es faible et en chaleur, c'est faire preuve de vertu ?_ ricana sa « petite » vertu.

Son corps rejoignit mécaniquement Lucius. Dans un geste automatique, elle actionna la robinetterie et l'eau tomba sur le blond et sur elle, mouillant sa robe. Après cela, elle demeura inerte. Lucius eut grand plaisir de la voir si passive alors qu'elle semblait si choquée par ce qu'il lui proposait. Narcissa ne le lui avait jamais permis, même soumise à l'imperium. L'inertie d'Hermione le servirait. Il appuya sur ses épaules, la poussant à se baisser, puis à s'agenouiller. Il glissa son sexe un peu moins mou, grâce à la situation, ente les lèvres entrouvertes de la brune et il attendit. Mais elle ne faisait rien.

Alors attrapant brutalement sa crinière, il força la tête à se mouvoir sur sa queue, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, explorant la bouche, tapant de temps en temps au fond de sa gorge, et il la ressortait de plus en plus dure, pour pénétrer de nouveau dans cette chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il allait jouir, encore. Il le savait. Et Hermione, tirée de sa stupeur par les crispations qui agitaient les cuisses masculines, par les soubresauts de celui-ci, à la nouvelle brusquerie qui le portait, le sentit également. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Lucius, lui tirant un grognement. Elle tenta de se dégager mais la poigne dans ses cheveux était assurée et la voix de son tortionnaire claqua sous l'eau de la douche :

"Tu vas avaler. Tu vas aimer. Et tu vas en réclamer comme la petite cochonne que tu es !"

Si cela la surprit, cela l'excita aussi grandement bien malgré elle. Elle tenta de lever les yeux pour regarder Lucius à travers ses cils mais le mouvement contracta le membre engorgé dans sa bouche et cela suffit à expulser sa jouissance. Et comme Lucius l'avait prédit, elle avala, aima et fut honteuse de lever un regard quémandeur au blond. Dans l'instant, il s'activa. Il coupa l'eau, tira Hermione de la douche, la poussa vers le lavabo puis finalement saisit ses hanches pour l'y asseoir. Se redressant, il lui enleva ses vêtements mouillés de la douche, puis il la contempla. Une peau claire, pas blanche comme les Malfoy, des cheveux sombres, pareils que ses yeux à cet instant noircis par le désir, quelques taches de rousseurs, des seins gonflés, un ventre mince, une toison pubienne entretenue d'où s'échappaient un peu de son sperme à lui mais aussi quelques traces de son excitation à elle.

"Petite cochonne, je savais bien que ça te plairait," constata-t-il.

Et il se baissa pour le constater d'encore plus près au point de respirer cette odeur, d'y glisser un doigt pour en recueillir la substance blanchâtre et pour la porter à ses propres lèvres.

"Hmm."

Le ronronnement appréciateur électrisa Hermione qui couina et tenta de s'échapper. Mais Lucius la tenait bien et il n'allait pas la laisser fuir. Il voulait encore la besogner. Mais avant il allait se montrer doux. Alors ses doigts s'agitèrent, caressèrent, glissèrent entre ses lèvres intimes. Bientôt ils la pénétrèrent, d'abord doucement puis plus violemment. La moiteur de son antre ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure des diverses traitements menés par la main de son beau-père. Main rejointe par des lèvres puis par une langue gourmande. Elle fouillait, léchait, râpait tout le sexe de la jeune femme.

Les actions qu'elle lui infligeait étaient un délice insoutenable. Elle avait les yeux fermés quand le ras de marais l'envoya loin, très loin du monde terrestre. Sa liqueur, Lucius n'en perdit pas une goutte, et il but autant qu'elle lui donna. Quand il se releva, il la vit : sa bru, nue, pantelante de l'orgasme qui l'avait enfin terrassée, plus belle et plus excitante que jamais. Il ne lui fit aucun mal quand il s'introduisit d'une longue poussée en elle. Elle était tellement lubrifiée, de lui, par lui, qu'il faillit venir directement. Non, là, il allait la défoncer, lui apporter ce que son fils ne paraissait pas fournir. La fidéliser au mieux à la puissance de son sexe et mettre en route cet enfant qu'elle veut tant. Un deuxième fils, qui devrait l'appeler grand-père. Pourquoi pas, tant qu'il pouvait encore s'occuper de la mère, le reste, il s'en foutait. Oui, Hermione, la mère de ses enfants. Il allait la combler.

* * *

Quand Drago transplana enfin devant sa jolie maison, son état physique trahissait son agitation. Le médicomage qu'Hermione et lui avaient consulté leur avait fourni à chacun une potion. En réalité, seule celle de sa femme devait normalement suffire à la conception de leur enfant, mais ils avaient décidé d'être prudent et de doubler leur chance. Celle de Drago, prise à la même heure qu'Hermione, augmentait la puissance du spermaziziïde, la prolifération de …, bref, dopait sa semence. Mais, il voulait en plus assurer le coup auprès de sa chérie et éviter le problème, improbable chez les Malfoy, d'une panne. Il s'était alors procuré, dans une boutique moldue, un produit nommé viagra.

Le tout pris peu de temps avant qu'il doive se présenter devant Ron Weasley, le résultat fut fulgurant. L'érection quasi immédiate qu'il a eue en le rencontrant et qui dure, le gêna et ralentit son enquête journalistique. Et dire que les nouveaux gros seins d'Hermione, effet secondaire de sa potion, l'attendaient gentiment à la maison. L'interview fut une véritable torture et un massacre presque complet de la prestance légendaire Malfoyenne.

Alors qu'il allait héler sa femme pour régler la tente problématique qui déformait l'un de ses plus beaux pantalons cousu main, il fut accueilli par un grincement répété et les couinements de son épouse.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

La question inachevée, il s'élança à travers toute la maisonnée et parvint presque aussitôt à la porte de sa chambre, porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Dans ce qui avait été un lit à baldaquin, leur petit nid d'amour se trouvait sens dessus dessous. Entre les draps froissés, reposait Hermione désormais Malfoy, une main égarée entre ses cuisses frémissantes et l'autre caressant, tirant parfois sauvagement seins, cou, cheveux. Le désordre régnait en maître. Un soubresaut de sa femme et il trouva le responsable de ses bruits étranges. L'un des pieds du sommier s'était effondré, incapable de résister à la puissance du désir féminin. Les gémissements plaintifs de son épouse s'élevèrent de nouveau, et ses lèvres outrageusement pulpeuses, rougies par ses mordillages incessants, le hélèrent.

"Drago, pitié. Aide-moi !"

Elle se masturbait. Seule. Alors qu'elle disait ne pas aimer ça. Mais cette situation inhabituelle avait une explication. Le docteur avait en effet listé des effets secondaires pour que ses patients soient au courant des risques qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Et l'appétence sexuelle en faisait partie. 89% des femmes qui prenaient ce traitement et qui n'étaient pas tout de suite prises par un homme, y étaient sujettes et devaient combler par elle-même le manque sexuel qui se créait.

Drago s'approcha de sa femme. La fièvre qui la malmenait rougissait sa peau. Les mouvements sensuels qui l'agitaient l'incitèrent à la rejoindre près du lit et à la détailler du regard. Elle avait changé de tenue entre la matinée et maintenant. Peut-être avait-elle eu envie d'un jeu coquin mais que le désir avait été plus fort pour qu'elle l'attende sagement. Dans tous les cas, la jupe de sa robe d'écolière était retroussée sous ses fesses, et il voyait qu'elle ne portait rien dessous, le court chemisier blanc était largement ouvert et un très sage soutien-gorge de la même couleur tenait par il ne savait quel miracle ses seins extrêmement développés. La transpiration perlait à ses tempes et glissait entre ses seins. L'odeur qui imprégnait les lieux lui rappelait celle de son excitation, mais il y avait aussi celle très prononcée qui témoignait d'un puissant accouplement. Une supplique soupirée échappa de nouveau à sa femme et finit de le décider.

Drago approcha une main tremblante et caressa la joue de sa compagne qui releva des yeux désireux sur sa personne. Elle les ferma en gémissant son prénom. Il était si doux alors qu'elle était si brûlante. Sa main dériva lentement vers celle qui pompait toujours, la chassa d'une gentille tape pour la remplacer. Un électrochoc n'aurait eu plus de conséquence que ce que ses doigts lui transmirent. Elle était déjà tellement mouillée et chaude. Comme lorsqu'elle réclamait un second round tout de suite après qu'il vient de jouir et qu'il bâclait la plupart du temps pour avoir son compte de sommeil.

Si l'ombre d'un amant se profila un instant dans son esprit, trop d'éléments pouvaient le faire douter – le pied du lit cassé, l'odeur, la moiteur d'Hermione – il l'en chassa aussitôt. C'était sa femme, Hermione Granger. Elle lui avait juré fidélité et aucune de ses paroles n'avait jusqu'à présent trahi cette confiance. Mais à cause de l'odeur, il se sentit menacé et un besoin animal étreignit fortement ses entrailles. Elle était sienne. Quelle meilleure façon de le lui rappeler en la marquant profondément. Il baissa rapidement sa braguette, sortit précipitamment son membre engorgé, écarta difficilement avec les doigts ses plis poisseux et la pénétra d'une longue et puissante poussée. Elle gémit moins fortement en réponse à son intrusion parfaite.

Le fourreau chaleureux le libéra de sa précieuse semence dès sa seconde poussée qui fut accompagnée d'un discret « Oh ! » quand elle réalisa que c'était déjà terminé.

 _Trop de pression, tue la pression,_ pensa Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il avait décidément besoin de se détendre. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins pressé, moins attentif à plaire qu'à rapidement bien faire, il aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout. Son ego en avait pris un coup mais il savait qu'il avait quand même comblé sa femme. Elle a gémi et eu du plaisir, il l'a entendu ce petit « Oh ! », alors oui, il avait rempli sa part. Il méritait sa douche.

Les yeux brillants rivés au plafond, Hermione attendit que l'eau de la salle de bain coule pour laisser ses lèvres exprimaient ses pensées.

"Lucius ?"

Un rideau devant une fenêtre s'écarta et dévoila la silhouette à peine rhabillée de Lucius, une érection toujours bien visible.

"Et bien, je ne suis pas fier de mon fils, ma fille. Il n'a décidément pas rendu honneur aux Malfoy en agissant avec aussi peu de maîtrise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer notre force. Miss Granger?"

"Oui, Lucius ?"

"Vous ai-je permis de m'appeler aussi familièrement, Miss?"

"Non, professeur Lucius."

"Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous toucher ?"

"Si, professeur, mais..."

"Vous ai-je permis de vous arrêter ?"

Un signe de tête négatif plus tard et les mains féminines repartirent à l'assaut de son corps de nouveau frémissant. Ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés par son illustre maître qui s'occupa d'elle très correctement.

Neuf mois plus tard, Hermione accoucha d'un garçon blond. L'héritage Malfoy était sauf.

 _Hermione et Lucius décidèrent de se revoir après cette journée libératrice. Et trois nuits par semaine, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous. Et pendant ces trois nuits, qu'est-ce qu'elle prenait !_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Les critiques constructives sont appréciées!**


End file.
